Powers (Mass Effect 3)
The skills or abilities in Mass Effect 3 are called powers. Mechanics Each power, with the exception of First Aid, receives two additional ranks and follows the same algorithm as Powers from Mass Effect 2. As with Mass Effect 2's rank 4, Mass Effect 3's ranks 4-6 give two power choices with the sixth always being passive. Commander Shepard Shepard can earn up to 181 progress points to allocate to powers. A new game starts Shepard at level 1 with 3 predetermined points. The following table shows the amount you earn per level with the total amount once you reach 60. Levels that are grouped give the same amount of progress points with the total amount for that group. This gives you the option of maxing out all 8 class powers with 13 points remaining. Imported ME2 Saves Depending on Shepard's level in a completed save you can have up to 51 points to carry over to ME3. However, imported saves of levels 26 - 30 will give two additional points per level totaling up to 61 points. With one exception you can decide how your points are allocated before importing ME2 saves. For an easier explanation, let's assume you have a level 30 Shepard. *Any class ranks you had in ME2 will be given in ME3 (e.g. Rank 3 Warp). *You will start with 61 points between spent and unspent points (55 unspent + 6 spent in Rank 3 Warp). *Any points in a Loyal Power (e.g. Miranda's Slam) will be given back as unspent points. *If you wish to start ME3 with all 61 points unspent, import a save that has 51 unspent points or choose a different class than your ME2 import during character customization. You may also reset your points in the med bay once aboard the Normandy (this is useful if you use the same class in ME3 as your imported ME2 Shepard, but want to reallocate points). Base Powers Each player class has access to First Aid, a power that uses medi-gel to revive fallen squadmates and restore a portion of Shepard's health; Fitness, to increase health, shields and melee damage; a passive class power, to increase reputation and other class-specific bonuses; and 6 active powers. The following is a list of powers available to each class. Powers available from the very beginning are marked with a ✓, while powers that need to be unlocked by leveling up are marked with a •. |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Adrenaline Rush | | | | |✓ |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Concussive Shot | | | | |• |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Fitness |• |• |• |• |• |style="border-right:none;" |✓ |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cryo Ammo | | |• | |• |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Disruptor Ammo | | |✓ | |• |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Incendiary Ammo | | | | |✓ |style="border-right:none;" |✓ |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cluster Grenade |• | | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Frag Grenade | | | | |• |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Lift Grenade | | | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sticky Grenade | | |• | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Biotic Charge | | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |✓ |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Nova | | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Pull |• | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Shockwave |• | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Singularity |✓ | | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Throw |• | | |✓ | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Warp |✓ | | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Combat Drone | |✓ | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cryo Blast | |• | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Overload | |• | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Incinerate | |✓ |• | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sabotage | |• |• | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sentry Turret | |• | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Tactical Cloak | | |✓ | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Tech Armor | | | |✓ | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |} Class Powers In addition to their active starting powers, each class has a passive class power that grants a bonus to Reputation as well as other unique bonuses, depending on the class. Bonus Powers Each player class is able to learn one additional bonus power. These are unlocked through conversations with your squad or through completion of DLC missions. Each squad member can unlock two bonus powers. |- | |Inferno Grenade |Ashley Williams | align="left"| This power unlocks immediately after recruiting Ashley after Priority: The Citadel II. |- | |Marksman |Ashley Williams | align="left"| Talk to Ashley in the Starboard Observation after Priority: The Citadel II. She invites you to the Memorial Wall; talk to her there. |- | |Proximity Mine |Garrus Vakarian | align="left"| Talk to Garrus after Priority: Thessia. |- | |Fortification |James Vega | align="left"| Talk to James in the Shuttle Bay after Priority: Mars. He will offer to "dance" (spar); have the fight and you get the power. |- | |Carnage |James Vega | align="left"| Call James up to your cabin after Priority: Tuchanka. |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- | |Armor-Piercing Ammo |Garrus Vakarian | align="left"| Talk to Garrus in the Main Battery after Priority: Palaven. |- | |Warp Ammo |Liara T'Soni | align="left"| Talk to Liara in her quarters after Priority: Tuchanka. |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- | |Defense Matrix |EDI | align="left"| Talk to EDI on the Bridge after Priority: The Citadel II. |- | |Decoy |EDI | align="left"| Talk to EDI on the Bridge after Priority: Horizon. |- | |Defense Drone |Tali'Zorah vas Normandy | align="left"| Talk to Tali in the Presidium Commons after Priority: Rannoch. |- | |Energy Drain |Tali'Zorah vas Normandy | align="left"| Invite Tali to your quarters after Priority: Perseus Veil. |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- | |Stasis |Liara T'Soni | align="left"| Speak to Liara after Priority: Thessia. if you do not talk to her immediately after Priority: Thessia, you will miss it. |- | |Barrier |Kaidan Alenko | align="left"| This power unlocks immediately after recruiting Kaidan after Priority: The Citadel II. |- | |Reave |Kaidan Alenko | align="left"| Talk to Kaidan in the Starboard Observation Lounge after Priority: The Citadel II. if you do not talk to him when you first return to the Normandy, you will miss it. |- | |Slam |Javik1 | align="left"| Talk to Javik after he joins you on the Normandy. |- | |Dark Channel |Javik1 | align="left"| Talk to Javik right after Priority: Horizon. |- | |Dominate |N/A2 | align="left"| Complete Mass Effect 3: Leviathan. |- | |Lash |Aria T'Loak3 | align="left"| Complete Mass Effect 3: Omega. |- | |Flare |Aria T'Loak3 | align="left"| Complete Mass Effect 3: Omega. |} #Requires Mass Effect 3: From Ashes DLC. #Requires Mass Effect 3: Leviathan DLC. #Requires Mass Effect 3: Omega DLC. Squadmates Powers Each squadmate has 4 active powers and 1 passive class power. They get 90 squad points total by level 60. The bonus squadmates available in Mass Effect 3: Citadel get one point fewer. Class Powers Each squadmate has their own unique passive class power. All of these powers grant varying bonuses to health and weapon damage, with many offering additional bonuses. 1 Requires Mass Effect 3: From Ashes 2 Requires Mass Effect 3: Omega 3 Requires Mass Effect 3: Citadel See Also *Power Combos de:Kräfte (Mass Effect 3) fr:Catégorie:ME 3 - Pouvoirs pl:Moce (Mass Effect 3) uk:Навички (Mass Effect 3) Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Gameplay *,